


Time-Bomb

by fabulous_but_evil



Series: This Is The End (Hold Your Breath And Count To Ten) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, F/M, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mostly Gen, Multi, Queer Gen, References to Canon, Season/Series 03, Shippy Gen, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 08:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulous_but_evil/pseuds/fabulous_but_evil
Summary: John und Sherlock, Sherlock und John. Das war von Anfang an eine Zeitbombe, bei welcher der Zünder aktiviert worden war, und sie beide waren sich von Anfang an darüber im Klaren, dass sie dazu bestimmt waren, zu explodieren wie eine Supernova.





	Time-Bomb

> _It was like a time bomb set into motion_   
>  _We knew that we were destined to explode_   
>  _And if I had to pull you out of the wreckage_   
>  _You know I'm never gonna let you go_
> 
> \- Time-Bomb; All Time Low

John und Sherlock, Sherlock und John. Das war von Anfang an eine Zeitbombe, bei welcher der Zünder aktiviert worden war, und sie beide waren sich von Anfang an darüber im Klaren, dass sie dazu bestimmt waren, zu explodieren wie eine Supernova.

*

Sherlock springt, fällt, stirbt und überlebt.  
Er bleibt für 3 Jahre tot, und als er zurückkehrt, muss Johns Beinahe-Verlobte ihn mit Gewalt davon abbringen, Sherlock dieses Mal endgültig unter die Erde zu bringen.

*

Dein Name ist Sherlock Holmes, und weil dein Bruder - mal wieder - das Interesse eines wahnsinnigen Genies auf sich gezogen hat, ist auf einmal das dysfunktionale Dreigestirn, dass sich nach der Geburt des Kindes vielleicht einmal eine Familie schimpfen wird, in Gefahr.  
Charles Augustus Magnussen lässt John entführen und schafft es um ein Haar, ihn bei lebendigem Leibe zu verbrennen; _Ich werde dir das Herz herausbrennen, Sherlock_.  
Er zieht ihn im letzten Moment aus dem Scheiterhaufen. Was würde er alles dafür geben, seinen - ehemaligen - Blogger nie mehr loslassen zu müssen?


End file.
